A Taste of Oli-Pop
by James Stryker
Summary: Skylar has planned a surprise of Oliver for Valentine's Day.
**A Taste of Oli-Pop**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy story for** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **, and this time I am writing about Skylar, Oliver and Bree since there hasn't been any Skylar/Oliver/Bree threesome stories. I've written three stories involving Skoliver, Brylar and Braz. So, I thought a Valentine's Day-themed story for Skylar, Oliver and Bree would be a good idea, even though it's March and Valentine's Day was like last month. LOL. In this story, Skylar has planned a surprise for her boyfriend Oliver, and that surprise is for him to have sex with her and another girl. And the other girl is Bree. Now, before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content. It will contain some bondage involving a character using handcuffs on someone else, some foot worship and some rough sex. It will also involve a female character using a sex toy on another female character. This story will be very descriptive too. If you don't like reading smut about Skylar, Oliver and Bree, then turn back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read this story, then more freedom to you. Remember, this is a work of fiction. P.S. I do not own** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **or the characters. So here it is, I present to you** _ **A Taste of Oli-Pop**_ **. Enjoy.**

"Skylar, can I take the blindfold off please? I can't see anything." Oliver said he bumps into the fireplace, with Skylar trying to lead him upstairs while trying to stop him from removing the blindfold from off of his face. Today is Valentine's Day in Centium City, Sixteen-year-old Skylar Storm has planned a special evening for her boyfriend Oliver at the penthouse while Kaz is away visiting his brother and Chase was away visiting Adam and Leo at the Bionic Academy.

"Don't worry, Oliver. We're almost there." Skylar said in a seductive tone by whispering in his ear. Oliver felt Skylar lacing her fingers with his, walking him into a room as Oliver began to notice that the room smelled different. It smelled like cinnamon. Skylar sits Oliver down on a red chair. Oliver put his hands out and began to feel the soft, cushiony part of the chair.

"Hmmm, looks soft. Am I sitting on a bed? Come on, Skylar. Just let me take my blindfold off so I can see you." Oliver said.

"Alright. Oliver, you can take off your blindfold now." Skylar said. Oliver pulled his blindfold off of his face, only to be in Skylar and Bree's room. Red, pink and white rose petals were scattered all over the floor and all over Skylar's bed. Cinnamon-scented candles were lit all over the room and Prince's _Insatiable_ was playing on Skylar's MP3 player that was sitting out on the nightstand as Oliver looked around the room and noticed that Skylar wasn't in the room with him.

"So, do you like it?" Skylar asked while she's in the bathroom changing into something a bit more comfortable.

"Like it? I love it. You know I was thinking of us having a romantic candlelit dinner together at a fancy restaurant, but this is okay." Oliver said. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom. I have a little surprise for you. Just close your eyes and keep them shut. I'll be right out." Skylar said as Oliver closes his eyes. After Skylar leaves the bathroom with another girl, Oliver opened his eyes from seeing his beautiful Calderian girlfriend standing in front of him with the other girl. Skylar was giving Oliver a sexy surprise in her sheer hot pink chemise that has a V-neck with a scalloped lace trim, halter straps, an open lace-up back that reveals her back and her luscious butt, lace back panels, removable adjustable garters and a matching pink thong. Skylar also wore a pair of thin black lace thigh high stockings and black five-inch heels. The other girl had dark brown hair and she wore a sexy white lacy babydoll dress and matching white lace panties. The other girl was revealed to be Bree Davenport.

"Skyar. Holy…wow! You look….you look….very sexy." Oliver said as Skylar blushed in front of him.

"Well, what about me, Oliver?" Bree asked.

"You also look sexy, Bree." Oliver said.

"Why thank you, Oliver." Bree blushed.

"So, Skylar. Why is Bree here with us? I thought that she had plans with Kaz." Oliver said.

"Originally, Kaz and I were supposed to have something planned for Valentine's Day. But, he decided to change plans and visit Kyle. So, Skylar came to me and she wanted to surprise you with a special Valentine's Day gift. Skylar and I ordered the lingerie from Victoria's Secret in secret so Mr. Davenport or Douglas wouldn't notice and also Kaz and Chase. Oh, and Skylar also ordered herself a little something from a certain store. I'm not going to tell you what it is because it's also a little surprise." Bree said.

"Well, I love surprises." Oliver grinned. "So, should I start by kissing you first or should I kiss my girlfriend first?"

"Actually, I was thinking of more on the lines of this." Skylar said as grabs Bree by her waist, pulling her in closer and pressed their lips together while Oliver watched with his jaw dropped and his cock twitching from the sight of their hot lesbian kiss. Oliver mind raced at the thought of his girlfriend kissing his best friend's girlfriend. Bree kissed the Calderian beauty back more passionately, sticking her tongue out and licks her bottom lip for entrance, instantly tasting her strawberry-flavored lip gloss on her lips. Skylar grinned and parts her lips open to allow Bree access. The bionic teen began to explore the alien girl's mouth, swirling her tongue around her's and flicking it against her wet tongue, with Skylar challenging Bree to a game of domination. Oliver lowers his hand down to his jeans and starts palming his hard cock through the fabric of his jeans while Skylar moved her hand down and starts rubbing her through the fabric of her white lace panties.

"Skylar…." Bree moaned from the feeling of Skylar teasing her heated core with her fingers. Oliver moaned softly as he continued palming his throbbing cock from hearing the lovely sounds coming from Bree and watching Skylar playing with her pussy. Bree and Skylar looked over to Oliver and watched him palming his cock through his jeans as Bree moved behind Skylar, moving her hand down to unhook her black garter straps, then moved her hands back up to untie her pink chemise, pushing it down her body to reveal her beautiful C-cup breasts. After removing Skylar's pink chemise lingerie and leaving her in her pink thong and thing black thigh high stockings after she kicks off her heels, Bree pushed the Calderian beauty down to her bed and straddles her lap, leaning down to capture her lips once more before trailing her lips down to her neck. Skylar moaned softly as Bree gently nipped at her soft flesh.

"Oh, god." Oliver groaned, just dying to stroke himself from the hot sight.

Skylar looked over at Oliver and grinned at him, then looked at Bree, who was leaving a trail of wet kisses in between her breasts before taking one of her lovely mounds in her mouth. Bree looked up at Skylar for a bit and leaned down, taking her right nipple in her mouth and starts sucking on it.

"Mmm. That feels so good, Bree." Skylar moaned as Bree flicks her tongue against her hardened nub. The sexy bionic teen moved her free hand up to Skylar's left breast, gently massaging it with her hand, teasing her light brown nipple with her fingertips. Oliver almost shot his load in his boxers from the incredible sight, he wanted to join them so badly, wanting to move behind Bree and rip off her white nightie and her panties, have her straddling his face so she can ride his tongue while she tongue-fucks Skylar. Bree stops licking Skylar's right nipple and moves on to the other nipple, repeating her actions while moving her free hand down and slipping it inside her panties to play with her clit. Skylar continued to moan loud and watch Oliver palming his cock for a few minutes before unzipping his pants and pulling it out. After working on Skylar's breasts for a few minutes, Bree kissed down the Calderian beauty's toned body, using her tongue to lick down her stomach and licking around her belly button to taste every part of her body.

Oliver unbuckled his belt and unzips his pants, pulling it down some to reveal his green-printed Remix boxers and pulled them down to reveal his seven-inch cock. Bree spreads Skylar's stocking-covered legs wide open, grabbing her right leg and brought her stocking-covered toes in her mouth and began to suck on them while Skylar moved her hand down to push her pink thong to the side and starts massaging her clit. Bree ran her tongue underneath Skylar's nylon-clad foot and kissed her wiggling toes as Skylar felt Bree's saliva leaking through the fabric of her stockings. Oliver slowly strokes his cock as Bree worshipped Skylar's stocking-covered toes.

"Bree!" Skylar gasped as Bree took all five of her toes in her mouth and starts sucking on them while using her hand to remove the other stocking off of Skylar's leg and massaged her foot. Oliver grinned as Bree switched over to the other leg and repeats her actions on the Calderian beauty's pretty curled toes that were painted with fire red nail polish. Skylar removed her stocking off of her right leg and rubbed her bare foot up and down the bionic girl's back, then starts rubbing her curvy ass with her foot and curled her toes on it while Bree explored her foot and leg. After worshipping Skylar's toes, Bree removes her soaked pink thong and pushed her legs back behind her head so Skylar could show off her amazing flexibility to her and Oliver.

"Oh, wow! Now that is definitely hot." Oliver said as he continues masturbating in front of his girlfriend and Bree.

Bree leans down and ran her tongue up and down Skylar's dripping wet pussy, making the Calderian teen giggle and moan at the same time from the feeling of her tongue touching her pussy.

"Ohh…Ohh, that feels so good." Skylar moaned. Oliver pumped harder and faster, trying not to shoot his load from seeing his flexible Calderian girlfriend getting eaten out by Bree. The bionic teen licks Skylar's ass, then ran her tongue up to her shaved pink pussy, spreading her pussy lips open and pushed her tongue in and out of her tight pink hole for a bit and flicks her tongue against her sensitive clit for a bit before latching her mouth onto her clit to suck on it gently. Skylar's cute moans filled the room as Bree continues her oral assault on her until she tastes a bit of liquid leaking out all over her tongue.

"Mmm, yes! That's it! Oh, Bree. You're gonna make me cum! Ahhh!" Skylar cries out as she squirts her juices all over Bree's tongue. While Skylar recovers from her intense orgasm, Bree gives Skylar one last lick and brought herself back up to her lips to kiss her again. Skylar moans into the kiss as she began to taste herself all over Bree's lips and tongue.

"God, you're so fucking good Bree." Skylar said as her and Bree turned to Oliver, who was still jacking off from watching their hot show.

"Looks like somebody wants to join us." Bree grinned as she watched Oliver.

"How about we torture him some more with me pleasuring you?" Skylar asked in a seductive tone and pulls out a purple jack rabbit vibrator from underneath her pillow, much to Bree's surprise. "This is the toy that I ordered for us to use. I might use it on you and you can use it on me?"

"How about I suck Oliver's huge cock while you fuck me with it?" Bree asked.

"I love the sound of that." Skylar said as she looked over at Oliver and gestured him to come over toward them. Oliver stops stroking his cock and walks over to Skylar's bed, pulling off his yellow polo shirt to reveal his defined body, flexing in front of Bree and Skylar to make them blush for a bit. The handsome teenage boy kicks off his Vans and removes his socks from off of his feet while Bree pulls down his jeans and boxers at the same time.

"Get on the bed, Oliver." Bree said as Oliver lies down on his back while Skylar removes Bree's white nightie while she gets down on all fours on the floor. Bree grabs Oliver's hard cock and began to lick the tip of his cock, licking up and down his shaft as Skylar pulls her panties down to her ankles. The Calderian beauty starts kissing Bree's ass cheeks and nibbled at it while she sucks on the purple vibrator to coat it with her juices, making sure that she doesn't melt it with her acid spit even though she can keep it under control. After teasing Oliver's cock with her tongue, Bree sucks on the tip of his cock before taking more of him in her mouth.

"God, Bree…." Oliver moaned as he looked down and watched Bree sucking on his cock while Bree looks up and gazes deeply into his eyes. She began to think about what would happen if Kaz walked in on her, Skylar and Oliver or seeing her sucking on Oliver's cock, he would've just flipped his shit or probably just join in and bang Skylar while Oliver is doing Bree and switch things up a bit. Skylar spreads Bree's legs wide, moving underneath her so she could straddle her face. The Calderian beauty licks up and down Bree's pussy, making her moan around Oliver's cock. The sexy bionic teen used her free hand to gently massage Oliver's balls and pulled off, looking back at Skylar who was eating her out while playing with her pussy with the vibrator, rubbing the tip of the vibrator. Wanting to try something new, Bree starts bouncing her curvy ass on Skylar's face and rode her tongue right before she starts sucking on Oliver's cock again.

"Mmm…" Oliver kept moaning as Bree continues to suck on his cock, using her talented tongue to tease him. Skylar brought the vibrator up to the bionic girl's dripping wet pussy, slowly easing the dildo inside her and thrusts slowly. Skylar stuck her middle finger inside her mouth, coating it nicely with her saliva and slid it inside Bree's tight puckered opening while fucking her dripping labia with the vibrator. Bree licks from the base to the tip of Oliver's cock, then starts sucking and licking on his balls while stroking his cock for a couple of minutes while Oliver ran his fingers through her long dark brown hair.

"Let me fuck your pretty face." Oliver said as he slowly thrusts in and out of Bree's mouth, making her moan around his cock while she's determined to make him cum by teasing him more with her tongue. Bree continues bouncing her ass more while Skylar continues to fuck her pussy with her vibrator, licking her clit with her tongue and fingering her ass until Bree felt her orgasm hitting through her whole body, making her squirt all over the dildo and all over her face. Bree stops sucking on Oliver's cock and moaned as Skylar slowly removes her dildo and fingers from out of her ass and pussy, then began lick the bionic girl's pussy clean for a bit before moving out from underneath her to give her a kiss.

"Now, let me fuck you two. Skylar, I want you to ride me while Bree rides my tongue." Oliver said.

"Uh, aren't you forgetting about something?" Skylar asked.

"What?" Oliver asked as Skylar moved over to his jeans, pulling his wallet from out of the back of his pants pocket and grabbed a Trojan warm sensations latex condom from out of his wallet.

"You forgot about your condom. Safe sex. Helloooo?" Skylar grinned. Bree and Oliver watched as Skylar opened the condom package up with her teeth, rolling onto his hard cock. Bree climbs on top of Oliver's face, straddling his face and blocking his view as the Calderian beauty lowered herself down onto his cock nice and slow.

"Oh, god." Skylar groaned from the feeling of Oliver's cock pushing inside her. Oliver moaned loudly as Skylar slid onto his cock and began riding him, while she watches Bree getting her pussy licked by Oliver. Reaching underneath her pillow, Bree pulls out a pair of pink fuzzy metal handcuffs, handcuffing his wrists to the bed.

Bree moaned as she felt Oliver's tongue working it's way into her pussy as she began to ride his tongue while watching Skylar riding Oliver, getting a wonderful sight of her tits bouncing up and down as she rode him. With her eyes locked on Bree, Skylar leaned over to capture the bionic girl's lips with hers, making out on top of him.

"Oh, my god…Oliver….!" Bree moaned as Oliver continues to lap at her pussy, forcing his tongue inside her while forcing his cock inside Skylar. The Calderian beauty leaned over to kiss Bree again. Oliver continues to lap at Bree's pussy until she reached her orgasm, tasting her juices that spilled out all over his tongue while he pushed his hips up to force his cock deeper inside her until the tip of his cock is hitting her cervix.

"OLIVER!" Skylar screams as she began to cum all over Oliver's cock. Skylar eases herself off of Oliver's cock while Bree climbs off of his face, uncuffing him from off of the bed.

"You know, when I saw Skylar using her flexibility, I have to admit that I was a bit jealous of her." Bree said.

"You think you're flexible than me?" Skylar asked raising her eyebrow at Bree.

"Yeah." Bree said as she lies down on her back, pushing her legs back as Oliver leaned down and starts lapping at her dripping wet pussy for a bit before entering her. The super-powered teen lines up his condom-covered cock in front of Bree's trimmed pussy and slowly slid inside her.

"Oliver…." Bree moaned from the feeling of Oliver's cock sliding in and out of her pussy. Getting turned on from the hot show of seeing Oliver fucking Bree, Skylar grabs the vibrator, pushing the dildo in and out of her dripping wet pussy. Oliver looks over at Skylar and watches her fucking herself with the vibrator while alternating from soft and hard thrusts on Bree, leaning down to capture her lips with hers to kiss her passionately. Skylar and Bree both moaned in pure bliss while Skylar pushed the vibrator deeper inside her pussy while watching Oliver pushing his cock further inside her, instantly hitting her g-spot.

"Mmm, you like taking his cock inside your tight little pussy?" Skylar asked while fucking herself with the vibrator. Bree nodded her head in response and continued to moan loud. Wanting Bree to make her cum, Skylar stops fucking herself with the vibrator and moved over to Bree and Oliver and straddles Bree's face, moaning from the feeling of her tongue pushing in and out of her pussy while she teases her clit with the vibrator.

The trio were in a race to see who would cum first: Oliver, who was sucking on Bree's pretty toes while fucking her pussy harder and faster. Bree, who was tongue-fucking Skylar. And Skylar, who was playing with Bree's highly sensitive clit with the vibrator. Minutes later, Bree was the first one to cum, squirting her juices all over Oliver's cock as he continues to ram into her.

"Bree, you're gonna make me cum so fucking hard!" Skylar screamed as she hit her orgasm as Bree laps up her juices. Oliver continued to watch Bree lapping at his girlfriend's pussy for a few minutes, he began to pick up the pace, feeling his cock twitching inside her.

"Fuck, OHHHHH!" Oliver released a loud moan as he pulls out of Bree, removing the condom from off of his cock and shoots his load all over her breasts while he's stroking it furiously. Skylar leaned down and starts licking up Oliver's cum from off of Bree's breasts, taking one of her hot nipples in her mouth and starts teasing her erect nub with her tongue.

"God, that was so hot…." Oliver groaned as he watched Skylar lapping up his cum from off of her breasts and sharing his load with Bree.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Oliver." Skylar said as she kissed Bree once more.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Skylar." Oliver said.

 **And that was** _ **A Taste of Oli-Pop**_ **. I hope that you all enjoyed the steamy** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **story. Next time, it will be my first story for** _ **Bunk'd**_ **called** _ **By the Campfire**_ **with Xander and Emma. Oh, yeah. You're gonna get some romantic Xemma smut coming from me. And after my first Xemma story, it's the** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **Rilaya story** _ **Riley's Birthday Surprise**_ **, the fourth sequel to the Rilaya story** _ **More Than Friends**_ **. Feel free to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and feel free to add it to your favorites. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
